eterniaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandra Eldor
"Why are you asking a dead person to give a quote? What kind of idiot are you? Let me return to the Lifestream in peace, for fuck's sake." - Alexandra Eldor Alexandra Eldor was a Descendant of Naberius born in the year 857AC. She was an infamous occultist of vast power, unrivaled by any except for Nymus, the Imperfect Yokai who acted as her father figure. For her entire life, she had an obsessive attachment towards reaching her goals, even when she realized and admitted that the reasoning behind them was fallacious, much to the frustration of anyone who tried to reason with her. She garnered powerful allies from many corners of Valmasia, but they were not enough for her to succeed. In that regard, her life could be considered the ultimate proof that power and force of will are not enough to achieve one's goals in the face of overwhelming unity. Personality To say that her personality was strange would be vastly understating it. Even those who were legitimately close to her struggled to understand her, and her train of thought was so alien and foreign that it was hard to believe she was even human at times. This could perhaps be explained by her upbringing, but even distant parents and being groomed by a warmongering Yokai couldn't explain her obsessive desire to continue her path even past realizing that she was wrong, and realizing that she had made mistakes. Alexandra was socially deficient to a ridiculous degree. Even well into adulthood, she didn't understand what was wrong with what she was doing until it was explicitly laid out for her by those who opposed her. She was so bad at interpreting social situations at times that it was a source of hilarity for those around her who didn't fear or detest her, and she was plenty aware of this and embraced this aspect rather than rejecting it. Despite her flaws, to those she didn't see as enemies, she was affable and even kind to people, offering people help, advice, and solace without expecting anything in exchange. This was off-putting and strange to some people who heard the rumors of her being insane, although it did little to change their minds once they met her on the field of battle, where most of their suspicions were confirmed. Like her grandmother, she rarely took situations seriously no matter how dire, although unlike said grandmother, it never quite proved to be her undoing. What -did- prove to be her undoing was her confidence and arrogance, which was truly baffling considering her limited amount of actual success in her life, most of which could be attributed to sheer luck and opportunity. However, to some, her confidence gave off an air of intimidation, but to others, it fell flat and mostly just got on their nerves. When asked why she was the way she was, the only way she could respond was that she didn't want her life to go to waste. Even when offered alternatives, she simply did not see another way she could actually amount to anything. This was something she stated from a young age, before such complex thoughts could reasonably form within one's mind. In the end, she viewed life as a story she was destined to play the villain in, and when not advancing that "story," she had an entirely different persona. She legitimately believed, perhaps to some merit, that she was born to be a villain and completely irredeemable from the day she first drew breath. She carried the villain persona to her grave, and didn't lapse back to her normal one until her dying moments- far too late to actually save her life. Her actual level of intelligence is a subject best left not discussed, lest one risk going as mad she did. Power History Category:Characters